Théâtre
Le mode Théâtre est un mécanisme récurrent de la série Kingdom Hearts. Ce mode, introduit avec Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, est généralement débloqué en terminant le jeu, peu importe le niveau de difficulté. ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' Ce mode est exclusif à Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix dans la compilation Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX, via un DLC gratuit. Scènes *... ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories'' Le théâtre est séparé en 2 parties: celle de Sora et celle de Riku. Les positions des paliers 2 à 10 / des sous-sols 11 à 4 dépendent des choix effectués durant la partie. Les cinématiques impliquant le Manoir ne changent pas de position, peu importe le monde choisi. Scènes *'Introduction' **'Une promesse de retrouvailles'* *'1er palier : Ville de Traverse' **'Perdre pour mieux trouver'* **'Où sont nos amis ?' **'La loi des cartes' **'Léon et Youfie' **'Un cadeau de Léon' **'Une ville faite de souvenirs' **'Quand sonnera la cloche' **'Méfie-toi de tes souvenirs' **'Tu t'en souviendras ?'* **'Quand tes souvenirs endormis s'éveilleront'* *'2e palier : Agrabah' **'Une aventure oubliée'* **'Sauver Aladdin' **'Le génie et la lampe magique' **'Le vœu d'Aladdin' **'Jasmine est en danger' **'Les ambitions de Jafar' **'Génie-Jafar' **'Le dernier vœu' **'Pages du journal disparues'* **'La fille dans la salle blanche'* *'3e palier : Colisée de l'Olympe' **'Perd-on nos souvenirs ?'* **'La Coupe du Colisée de l'Olympe' **'En deux mots' **'La mission de Cloud' **'Arrêtons Cloud' **'Hadès' **'Ça ne m'intéresse pas' **'L'important'* **'Un sourire narquois'* *'4e palier : Pays des Merveilles' **'Le porte-bonheur'* **'À la poursuite du Lapin blanc' **'Le procès d'Alice' **'Des cartes à nos trousses' **'Le Chat de Cheshire' **'L'embuscade de la Reine' **'Ce qui est vraiment vrai' **'Les souvenirs ressurgissent'* **'Une fille dessine des souvenirs'* *'5e palier : Monstro' **'Les souvenirs d'un autre'* **'Pinocchio et Jiminy' **'Geppetto' **'La raison de son mensonge' **'Le courage de Pinocchio' **'Lutte intestine' **'Monstro éternue' **'Â la prochaine' **'La fille sur les îles'* **'La clé du complot'* *'6e palier : Ville d'Halloween' **'Comment s'appelait-elle ?'* **'Jack, le Roi des cauchemars' **'Maudits Sans-cœur' **'L'invention du Dr Finklestein' **'Sally s'inquiète' **'Le cauchemar d'Oogie' **'Les vrais souvenirs' **'L'impitoyable Larxene'* **'Une carte pour le mioche'* **'Vexen le scientifique'* *'7e palier : Atlantica' **'Pour sauver Naminé'* **'Ariel est pressée' **'Le trident volé' **'Le stratagème d'Ursula' **'Anguille sous roche' **'La vérité éclate' **'Les retrouvailles avec Riku'* **'Un ami sans voix'* *'8e palier : Pays Imaginaire' **'Ne jamais oublier de sourire'* **'Sur un bateau' **'Peter Pan à la rescousse' **'Le cœur de Wendy' **'La rage du Capitaine Crochet' **'Même quand nous aurons grandi' **'Un combat entre amis'* **'Hors d'atteinte'* **'Nous, les Simili'* *'9e palier : Forteresse oubliée' **'Sora, Riku et Naminé'* **'Belle repousse la Bête' **'Le cœur vacillant de Belle' **'Un cœur volé' **'Maléfique' **'Ensemble à nouveau' **'Où est Riku ?'* **'La pique de Marluxia'* *'10e palier : Forêt des Rêves Bleus' **'Une promesse envers Naminé'* **'À la recherche de personne' **'Qui est là ?' **'Salut, Porcinet' **'Les légumes de Coco Lapin' **'Un petit présent' **'Les ballons' **'Les conseils de Maître Hibou' **'C'est moi, Tigrou !' **'Faut rebondir' **'Le puits des vents' **'Le jeu de Petit Gourou' **'La queue de Bourriquet' **'Un cadeau accidentel' **'Amis pour toujours' **'Je suis Vexen'* **'Sur l'autre face ?'* **'Éliminer le traître'* *'11e palier : Cité du Crépuscule' **'La carte mystère'* **'Une ville oubliée' **'Des souvenirs qui lient' **'La fin de Vexen' **'Conspiration et rébellion'* **'Des souvenirs concordants'* **'Le faux porte-bohneur'* **'La dispute'* **'La seule qui puisse le sauver'* *'12e palier : Îles du Destin' **'Sora tout seul'* **'Des amis sur les îles' **'Le Riku de mes souvenirs' **'Les îles s'écroulent' **'La fille qui n'existait pas' **'Un souvenir latent' **'Celle qui m'est la plus chère'* **'Larxene jubile'* **'Faux souvenirs, vrais sentiments'* *'13e palier : Manoir Oblivion' **'Une nouvelle promesse'* **'L'ombre furtive'* **'Axel face à Marluxia'* **'Les flammes dansantes d'Axel'* **'Axel disparaît'* **'Promesse réelle ou non...'* **'L'affrontement final'* **'Le monde du néant'* **'Marluxia sombre dans l'oubli'* **'Ton propre cœur'* *'Fin' **'Une promesse dans la lumière'* *'12e sous-sol : Forteresse oubliée' **'La fin du sommeil'* **'La Fortersse oubliée' **'Mon ancienne chambre' **'Un cœur vide' **'Le retour de Maléfique' **'Ansem des Ténèbres'* **'La proposition d'Ansem'* **'L'Organisation'* *'11e sous-sol : Agrabah' **'L'odeur des Ténèbres et la lumière du Roi'* **'L'autre héros'* *'10e sous-sol : Monstro' **'Celui qui évolue dans le crépuscule'* **'Les données volées'* *'9e sous-sol : Pays Imaginaire' **'Zexion le stratège'* *'8e sous-sol : Ville de Traverse' **'Riku face à Riku'* **'Une copie fière'* **'Vexen et la réplique'* *'7e sous-sol : Atlantica' **'Ce que tu devrais être'* **'Des souvenirs mensongers'* *'6e sous-sol : Colisée de l'Olympe' **'L'ombre de Kairi'* *'5e sous-sol : Pays des Merveilles' **'Mettre la main sur Riku'* *'4e sous-sol : Ville d'Halloween' **'Serai-je libéré des Ténèbres ?'* **'Lexaeus le tactiturne'* **'Une révélation'* **'Le monde des Ténèbres'* **'Le cœur du Roi'* **'Le startège passe à l'action'* *'3e sous-sol : Îles du Destin' **'Une carte de chez soi'* **'Les amis perdus' **'Les souvenirs perdus' **'Celui qui détruisit sa terre natale' **'Le retour d'un ami' **'Rien qu'à toi' **'Accepter les Ténèbres' **'La fin du stratège'* *'2e sous-sol : Cité du Crépuscule' **'Retrouvailles avec le Roi'* **'DiZ'* **'L'ultime face-à-face' **'Là où irait le mien' **'Le choix de Riku'* **'Les conseils de DiZ'* *'1er sous-sol : Manoir Oblivion' **'La décision de Riku et la détermination du Roi'* **'En plein cœur des Ténèbres'* **'Une odeur putride'* **'Les Ténèbres libérées'* **'Après le combat'* *'Fin' **'Là où mène cette voie'* ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' Dans la version japonaise originale sur PlayStation 2, ce mode est accessible en finissant le jeu, et en ayant des données de partie terminée de Re:Chain of Memories sur sa carte mémoire. Scènes *'1er jour: la Cité du Crépuscule' **'Des rêves liés' **'Le rêve de cette nuit' **'Objets volés' **'Seifer entre en scène' **'Un mystérieux voleur' **'Une ombre dans les bois' **'Pris au piège' **'Une Keyblade apparaît' **'La clef disparaît' **'Photos-souvenirs' **'Un crépuscule aveuglant' **'DiZ et l'homme en noir' *'2e jour : la remise en question' **'La clef du rêve' **'Un matin comme les autres' **'L'inconnu' **'Tous à la mer !' **'La promesse faite à Hayner' **'De l'argent de poche' **'Les souvenirs' **'Le retour de l'inconnu' **'Les munnies ont disparu !' **'Perçois-tu Sora ?' **'Ce qui se trame dans l'ombre' *'3e jour : la jeune fille' **'Rencontre onirique' **'De la lumière dans le labo' **'La fille en blanc' **'Vision fantomatique au réveil' **'Le message d'Hayner' **'Roxas rencontre la fille' **'En route pour le manoir' **'La fille s'est envolée, des ennemis sont apparus' **'Combat sur la grande place' **'Le conseil de la jeune fille' **'Sur le palier d'éveil' **'La Keyblade' **'Une ombre gigantesque' **'Roxas triomphe' **'Elle s'appelle Naminé' **'Roxas revient à lui' **'Désolé...' **'Les promesses d'hier' **'Le malentendu' **'Un élément incoontrôlable' *'4e jour : la finale' **'Un rêve plein de promesses' **'Réveil difficile' **'Un combat acharné' **'Premier round : Hayner contre Roxas' **'Second round : Vivi contre Seifer' **'La finale' **'Les prolongations' **'Axel entre en scène' **'Un cri du cœur' **'Un proposition malhonnête' **'Roxas triomphe encore' **'Des trésors à partager' **'Kairi et Selphie' **'Ça commence par un "S" !' **'Kairi reprend connaissance' **'Une bouteille à la mer' **'Il s'appelle Ansem' **'Le sort réservé aux traîtres' *'5e jour : les boulversements' **'Un réveil confus' **'Des devoirs de vacances' **'Les sept mystères de la Cité du Crépuscule' **'La course aux sept mystères' **'En voiture !' **'Le quartier résidentiel et son escalier' **'La vérité derrière les rumeurs' **'Le sixième mystère' **'Du haut de la colline' **'Le train fantôme' **'Le septième mystère' **'La maison hantée' **'La chambre de Naminé' **'Du vent dans les rideaux' **'Plus que deux jours de vacances' **'Même gare, mêmes amis' **'Les finitions' *'6e jour : la fin de l'été' **'Adieux oniriques' **'Sur le rivage des ténèbres' **'Keyblade contre Keyblade' **'L'ombre de l'autre' **'Un monde s'évanouit' **'La mission d'Axel' **'Les ordres de DiZ' **'La désolation d'Axel' **'Le souvenir de la Keyblade' **'Des dessins sur tous les murs' **'Roxas et son passé' **'Ceux qui n'existent pas' **'La pièce secrète' **'L'ordinateur' **'Roxas, le numéro 13' **'Le résultat de la bataille' **'Réminiscences' **'Des ennuis sur le chemin' **'La fureur d'Axel' **'Toujours victorieux' **'Une triste existence' **'Dans une prochaine vie' **'Amis endormis' **'DiZ, serviteur du monde' **'Mes vacances d'été...' *'La Cité du Crépuscule : Sora s'éveille' **'Un passager de marque' **'Des voix qui interpellent' **'Un endroit familier' **'Pence et Olette ont fait une rencontre' **'Altercations devant la gare' **'Sa Majesté, le Roi !' **'Les au revoir' **'Des pochettes identiques' **'La larme' **'À bord du train' **'Trois personnes sur la Colline du Couchant' **'En arrivant à la mystérieuse tour' **'Je m'appelle Pat' **'Les habitants de la tour' **'Finalement, rien n'a changé...' **'Maître Yen Sid' **'Le passé et l'avenir' **'Les Trois Bonnes Fées' **'Le cadeau des Fées' **'Le grand départ' **'Le retour de la mauvaise fée' *'La Forteresse oubliée : des ombres se réunissent' **'Pat est entré dans le château' **'Le trio arrive à la Forteresse oubliée' **'Le système de défense' **'Youfie, la super ninja' **'Le Comité de restauration' **'Regardez ça.' **'L'obstacle à la restauration' **'Il se trame quelque chose...' **'L'Organisation XIII' **'Le Guerrier de Lumière' *'Le château de la Bête (première partie)' **'Un rigissement qui résonne' **'Combat de salon' **'La Bête est étrange' **'Une voix derrière la porte' **'Les problèmes de Belle' **'Les gardiens de la porte' **'À l'entrée des geôles' **'Les habitant du château' **'Une vérité cachée' **'Les manigances de l'Organisation' **'La Bête reprend ses esprits' **'Les cris de Belle' **'Combat dans la salle de bal' **'Nnervure s'énerve...' **'L'agonie du Sans-cœur' **'Le combat ne fait que commencer' *'La Terre des Dragons (première partie)' **'Ambitieux Shan Yu' **'Ce brave Mushu' **'Mulan s'engage dans l'armée' **'L'entraînement commence' **'L'anéantissement' **'Combat aux sommets' **'Une avalanche d'ennemis' **'Shan Yu a survécu' **'La capitale est en danger' **'Il n'ira pas plus loin' **'Un héros national' *'Le Colisée (première partie)' **'Hercule, le héros' **'Perdue dans les enfers' **'Mégara, l'amie des héros' **'Sora rend visite à Hadès' **'Une ombre furtive' **'Un membre de l'Organisation en fuite' **'Hadès, plein de ressources' **'Le chemin des morts' **'Auron, le guerrier des Enfers' **'De héros en zéro' **'Hadès aux trousses' **'Le gardien légendaire' **'Hadès se charge de tout' **'Cerbère, le chien des Enfers' **'La grande évasion' **'Un héros éreinté' **'Auron a disparu' **'Les desseins d'Hadès' **'Un bien mauvais pressentiment' **'Les retrouvailles avec Hercule' **'La Pierre de l'Olympe' **'La victoire en deux mots' **'L'entraînement de Phil' **'Mégara a été enlevée' **'Bienvenue aux Enfers' **'Hercule et l'Hydre' **'Sora se mesure à Demyx' **'Forces retrouvées' **'Le sceau est brisé' **'Incorrigible Pat' **'Un vrai héros' **'Les renforts' **'Unis dans l'adversité' **'Hadès jubile' **'Le monde de l'Olympe est en danger' **'L'hydre revient à l'attaque' **'Après l'effort...' *'Le Château Disney et la Rivière Intemporelle' **'Le retour de Maléfique' **'Anomalies au château' **'Les prières de la Reine' **'Il y a quelque chose de bizarre...' **'Bienvenue au Château Disney !' **'La Reine Minnie' **'Une salle d'audience scellée' **'Des Sans-cœur dans tous les coins' **'Le passage secret' **'La Ppierre Angulaire de Lumière' **'De retour chez Merlin' **'Un portail vers l'étrange' **'La porte est ouverte' **'Un monde monochrome' **'Il faut neutraliser Pat' **'Ce n'était pas le coupable ?' **'Les fenêtres' **'Remue-ménage chez le Roi' **'La première fenêtre' **'La fureur de Maléfique' **'Le mystère s'épaissit' **'Sur les lieux de l'incendie' **'La deuxième fenêtre' **'Le bon vieux temps...' **'L'autre portail' **'Le monde de Lilliput' **'La troisième fenêtre' **'Une porte vers le passé' **'Un monde du passé' **'Le chantier' **'La quatrième fenêtre' **'Le coupable entre en scène' **'Les déductions de Sora' **'Le bateau volé' **'Pat s'échappe' **'Il y a deux Pat ?' **'Sora scelle la porte du temps' **'En avant, Willy !' **'Retour à la maison' **'Le château est sauvé' *'Port Royal (première partie)' **'Un endroit étrange' **'Des pirates morts-vivants' **'Lorsque la lune luit' **'Trouver Barbossa !' **'Elisabeth et Will' **'Le capitaine Jack Sparrow' **'Le trésor maudit' **'L'île de la Muerta' **'Du sang en offrande' **'Will s'enfuit' **'En avant !' **'Où est Jack ?' **'Du brouhaha sur l'île de la Muerta' **'Ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate...' **'Le sang des Turner' **'Jack est prisonnier' **'L'attaque du Black Pearl' **'D'âpres négociations' **'Le piège tendu par Barbossa' **'Tous à l'île de la Muerta !' **'Un corps immortel' **'Le repos éternel' **'Leurs routes se séparent' *'Agrabah (première partie)' **'Les états d'âme de Iago' **'Un travail d'équipe' **'Il faut retrouver Aladdin...' **'La princesse Jasmine' **'Au voleur !' **'Aladdin et Abu' **'La lampe de Jafar' **'La Caverne aux Merveilles' **'Les pièges de la Caverne' **'Abu insère la gemme' **'De l'autre côté de la porte...' **'Un montagne d'or !' **'À Agrabah, vite !' **'Derrière le rideau' **'Le marchand contre Pat' **'Une course pour la lampe !' **'La joie d'être vainqueurs' **'La lampe est en lieu sûr' **'Entre amis' **'À bientôt' *'La Ville d'Halloween (première partie)' **'Jack Skellington, le Roi des Citrouilles' **'Bienvenue à Halloween' **'Funèbre Noël' **'Les expériences du docteur' **'Les ordres du maire' **'L'escorte du père Noël' **'L'ombre de Maléfique' **'C'est parti !' **'Les portes dans la forêt' **'La Ville de Noël' **'Des Sans-cœur ici aussi' **'Noël en péril' **'La maison du père Noël' **'Les trois garnements' **'Des empreintes de pas' **'Celle qui tire les ficelles' **'Oogie Boogie est de retour' **'Le trio prend la fuite' **'Maléfique et Oogie Boogie' **'Le père Noël a été enlevé' **'Oogie Boogie est survolté' **'Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu' **'Il faut sauver le père Noël !' **'La fin d'Oogie Boogie' **'Chacun son rôle' *'La Terre des Lions (première partie)' **'Le cauchemar' **'Une nuit à l'oasis' **'Une terre sauvage' **'Nala attaquée' **'Sora le sauveur ?' **'Le verdict de Rafiki' **'Sa Majesté, Scar' **'Simba est vivant' **'Une vie sans souci' **'De l'autre côté du ravin' **'Un message porté par le vent' **'Guidés par Rafiki...' **'Les retrouvailles avec Simba' **'Timon et Pumbaa' **'Hakuna Matata' **'Que dire...' **'La tristesse de Simba' **'Une terre dévastée' **'Le petit secret de Scar' **'En route pour le sommet' **'Un Sans-cœur rancunier et en colère' **'Le roi est mort...' **'Vive le Roi !' *'La Forêt des Rêves Bleus : amis pour la vie' **'On a appelé Sora' **'Le livre de Winnie' **'Le monde du livre' **'La Forêt des Rêves Bleus' **'La maison de Winnie' **'Retrouvailles et anomalie' **'L'appel à l'aide de Donald' **'Les Sans-cœur emportent le livre' **'Comment va Winnie ?' **'De retour dans la forêt' **'Assis sur le tronc' **'Quelque chose cloche' **'Trou de mémoire' **'La maison de Porcinet' **'Le Jour du Vent' **'Emporté par le vent' **'Sauvetage réussi' **'Problèmes réglés chez Porcinet' **'La maison de Coco Lapin' **'Les marmonnements de Bourriquet' **'Une mystérieuse réserve de miel' **'Pauvre Coco Lapin' **'Tout ce miel...' **'Problèmes réglés chez Coco Lapin' **'La maison de Maman Gourou et Petit Gourou' **'Un remède miracle' **'Il suffit de bondir' **'Des sauts de joie' **'Le rêve de Winnie' **'Problèmes réglés chez Maman Gourou et Petit Gourou' **'La grotte hantée' **'Il faut retrouver Winnie' **'Que d'inquiétudes' **'Problèmes réglés dans la grotte hantée' **'La Butte aux étoiles' **'Pris la tête dans le pot !' **'Je serai toujours avec toi' *'Atlantica : un monde en harmonie' **'La rencontre avec le prince' **'Atlantica, un royaume sous l'océan' **'Sora fera partie du spectacle !' **'Acte I' **'Viens nager' **'Le Roi Triton est inquiet' **'Le prince cherche Ariel' **'Un moyen de rendre le sourire à Ariel' **'Acte II' **'La statue du prince' **'Partir là-bas' **'Sora veut aider Ariel' **'Des problèmes à chasser...' **'Acte III' **'Sous l'océan' **'Sébastien a des soucis' **'Le prince a perdu quelque chose' **'Acte IV' **'L'offre d'Ursula' **'Signe le contrat !' **'Ariel et le prince' **'Sora veille sur Ariel' **'Les deux tourtereaux' **'Sous le charme' **'L'échange' **'La revanche d'Ursula' **'Ursula s'abîme en mer' **'Les aveux d'Ariel' **'Un spectacle inoubliable' **'Acte V' **'À l'aube d'un heureux jour' **'Nos mondes sont connectés' *'La Cité du Crépuscule : l'amitié' **'Pluto vagabonde' **'Axel approche Kairi' **'À travers les ténèbres' **'L'endroit où Kairi est arrivée' **'Vivi panique' **'On s'en charge !' **'Les mensonges de Saïx' **'Vous connaissez Kairi ?' **'Kairi disparaît dans les Ténèbres' **'La lumière du cristal' **'Saïx au rapport' *'La Forteresse oubliée : l'ordinateur' **'Une présence maléfique' **'Le choix de Cloud' **'Les bonnes nouvelles de Cid' **'Trois filles mystérieuses' **'Le passage souterrain' **'Le laboratoire d'Ansem' **'La téléportation' **'Space Paranoids' **'Tron, le programme de sécurité' **'Les ordres du MCP' **'Ils ont fui leur cellule' **'Le cœur énergétique' **'Le circuit est rétabli' **'Ils vont pouvoir repartir' **'La requête de Tron' **'Il faut trouver le mot de passe !' **'L'enigme derrière le portrait' **'Ce n'étaient pas des graffitis' **'Retour dans le programme' **'Une invitation à jouer' **'Une sortie improvisée' **'Fini de jouer !' **'Le mot de passe' **'Tron va mieux' **'Un programme dangereux' **'La suppression du programme' **'Tron et Ansem' **'En route pour la Fortersse oubliée !' **'De retour du monde informatique' *'La Forteresse oubliée : la grande bataille' **'Les données corrompues' **'Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres' **'Un faux Ansem' **'L'invasion des Sans-cœur' **'Maléfique rejoint la bataille' **'Les Albatros' **'Séphiroth' **'Aerith et Léon' **'Tous aux fortifications !' **'Au bout du chemin détruit' **'Épreuve de force à la Forteresse oubliée' **'Youfie et Aerith' **'Même Stitch s'y met' **'Albatros, toujours prêtes' **'Léon et Cloud' **'Le sombre destin de Cloud' **'Sora part retrouver ses amis' **'Désolé, Majesté !' **'Ce qui se passe dans l'ombre...' **'La Salle du Sommeil' **'Demyx, la Mélopée Nocturne' **'Bonne nuit, Dingo' **'Bonjour, Dingo' **'Le chef de l'Organisation XIII' **'Souvenirs royaux' **'Le disciple d'Ansem' **'L'objectif de Xemnas' **'Une force capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes' **'L'Organisation en action' **'Le paquet' *'Le château de la Bête (deuxième partie)' **'Tenue correcte exigée' **'Un soir particulier' **'Un invité indésirable' **'Ce qui lui tient à cœur' **'La rose a disparu' **'Le secret de la rose' **'Ne perds pas espoir' **'Le but de Xaldin' **'Xaldin sort du château' **'Belle a été enlevée' **'La rose ou Belle' **'La fin de Xaldin' **'Ensemble pour toujours' *'La Terre des Dragons (deuxième partie)' **'Le village n'était pas désert' **'L'espion vêtu de noir' **'Un mauvais pressentiment' **'La Cité Impériale est en danger' **'La défaite du Capitaine' **'Mulan se surpasse' **'L'ombre à la porte' **'Et si c'était Riku ?' **'Auprès de l'Empereur' **'Ce n'était pas un séisme' **'Membranator' **'Un véritable feu d'artifice' **'La plus grande des récompenses' *'Le Colisée (deuxième partie)' **'Le Colisée des Enfers' **'La coupe Hadès' **'Jusqu'en finale' **'Auron est manipulé' **'Vers l'antre d'Hadès' **'Hercule affronte Auron' **'Le passé d'Auron' **'Monstres contre monstres' **'Tous au Colisée des Enfers' **'Auron reprend ses esprits' **'Hercule est de retour !' **'La chute d'Hadès' **'Au revoir, Auron' **'Des étoiles sont nées' *'Port Royal (deuxième partie)' **'Une ombre dans l'ombre' **'Retour à Port Royal' **'Un combat façon Jack Sparrow' **'Les pirates sont revenus' **'L'Intercepteur' **'Qu'est-il arrivé à Will ?' **'Bataille en haute mer' **'Le droit de pourparlers' **'Le cimetière d'épaves' **'Une pièce !' **'Capitaine Swann ?' **'Les pièces volées' **'Où est le trséor ?' **'Le Fossoyeur' **'Luxord s'enfuit' **'Dans les profondeurs de l'océan' *'Agrabah (deuxième partie)' **'Le retour de Jafar' **'Un étrange marchand' **'L'abominable Jafar' **'Les ruines ensevelies' **'Le génie est magique !' **'Le tapis volant' **'À la poursuite de Jafar !' **'Un combat aérien' **'L'interrupteur' **'À la porte, vite !' **'Les révélations de Iago' **'Évasion réussie' **'L'objectif de Jafar' **'Sora défie le mauvais génie' **'À la fin du combat' **'Espoir de retrouvailles' *'La Ville d'Halloween (deuxième partie)' **'Le docteur Finklestein est en danger' **'Jack a besoin d'aide' **'Les cadeaux volés' **'Les trois chenapands !' **'Qui est le véritable coupable ?' **'Il faut récupérer les cadeaux' **'Le dossier n'est pas classé' **'Le plan de Jack' **'Des cadeaux faits avec amour' **'Où déposer les cadeaux ?' **'La fausse bonne idée' **'Opération cadeaux' **'Une triste expérience' **'Joyeux Noël !' *'La Terre des Lions (deuxième partie)' **'Des hyènes hilares' **'Le fantôme de Scar' **'Un roi impassible ?' **'La détresse de Simba' **'Le doute face à la méchanceté' **'Le cimetière des éléphants' **'Simba s'enfuit' **'Où est Simba ?' **'Un fantôme plutôt collant' **'Le roi Simba' **'Le passé, c'est le passé' **'Un Duo Sismique' **'La chute du géant' **'Le cycle éternel' *'Le Jardin Radieux et la Forteresse oubliée' **'Encore des Sans-cœur ?' **'Les frontières ont disparu' **'Les explications de Youfie' **'Dans le bureau d'Ansem...' **'La machine à fabriquer des Sans-cœur' **'Le système de sécurité est devenu fou' **'Les menaces du MCP' **'Ramener la paix en ville' **'Nous arrivons, Tron !' **'Le cyberespace' **'Les Sans-cœur du cyberespace' **'De retour dans le jeu' **'Le programme est prêt' **'Tron est en danger' **'Il faut mettre un terme à cette guerre' **'Cours, Léon' **'On y est presque' **'La transmission des données' **'Transfert terminé' **'L'activation du voilier solaire' **'Sur l'océan de données' **'Au cœur de l'unité centrale' **'Le combat contre Sark' **'Les fonctions du MCP' **'La destruction du MCP' **'Le calme est revenu' **'Des piliers lumineux' **'Une pluie d'étoiles' **'Le Jardin Radieux' *'???' *'La Cité du Crépuscule : une ville derrière la ville' **'Guidés par la photo' **'L'autre Cité du Crépuscule' **'Les retrouvailles avec le Roi' **'Une porte vers d'autres mondes' **'Quel est le mot de passe ?' **'Mot de passe accepté' **'Vers un autre monde' **'Roxas et la Cité du Crépuscule' **'Un accès vers les Ténèbres' **'À l'intérieur des Ténèbres' **'Les aveux d'Axel' **'Ses derniers mots...' **'La fin du voyage' **'Ce qu'il reste de l'Organisation XIII' *'L'endroit où vont les cœurs' **'Elle est dans le donjon' **'Un autre Keyblade' **'Pourquoi avoir choisi Sora ?' **'Ce que "Roxas" signifie' **'À plus, l'ami' **'Roxas s'assoupit' **'Donald et Dingo n'ont vu personne' **'Un chemin sans pavés' **'Kairi et Naminé' **'Le chemin du château' **'L'Illusiocitadelle' **'Riku ?' **'Ils se retrouvent enfin' **'DiZ tombe le masque' **'Xigbar, l'Archer' **'Il faut retrouver Kairi' **'Kingdom Hearts sera bientôt prêt' **'Ce n'est pas un rêve' **'Le pari d'Ansem le sage' **'Luxord, le Joueur de Destin' **'Le dénouement de la bataille' **'L'autre porte est ouverte' **'Saïx, le Devin Lunaire' **'Le lien qui unit Sora et Roxas' **'Comment tout a commencé' **'J'aimerais le voir, moi aussi.' **'La voie est libre' **'Adieu' **'Les Sans-cœur grouillent' **'Sa forme d'origine' **'Maléfique et Pat Hibulaire' **'Les questions de Xemnas' **'Une bataille urbaine' **'La voix de Kairi' **'La porte de Kingdom Hearts' **'La porte s'ouvre' **'Dans les ténèbres de la ville' **'Xemnas sur son trône' **'Naminé et Roxas' **'Vers les profondeurs du néant' **'En finir pour de bon' **'Le dernier combat' **'Les tréfonds du néant' **'La lettre' *'Retrouvailles' *'???' ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Dans la version originale, il suffit simplement de terminer le jeu. Dans la version HD (nommée Chapitres), il suffit de visionner le film pour le débloquer. Pour cette dernière, des résumés sont inclus. La scène "Des larmes" contient 2 minutes supplémentaires dans Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX. Scènes DS= *'Introduction' (05:00) *'Rencontre avec Xion' (00:55) *'La marge noire' (01:10) *'Le songe de l'homme en noir' (00:29) *'La défaite de Xion' (02:05) *'Naminé et DiZ' (01:08) *'Le soleil rougit au coucher' (01:47) *'Tempête de souvenirs' (01:49) *'Riku s'occupe de Xion' (00:14) *'Roxas passe par là' (00:14) *'Le rêve de Xion' (00:52) *'La capture de Xion' (01:51) *'Axel et Saïx' (00:55) *'Xion et Riku' (03:21) *'Le choix de Riku' (00:23) *'Mickey et Riku-Ansem' (00:43) *'Roxas quitte l'Organisation' (00:41) *'Xion et Naminé' (00:16) *'Xion et Axel s'affrontent' (01:29) *'Xion attaque' (02:07) *'La fin de Xion' (02:57) *'Bâtonnet gagnant' (00:34) *'Bataille dans la tour' (00:25) *'Roxas et Riku' (01:12) *'Riku devient Ansem' (02:25) *'Après le combat' (01:18) *'Retour au premier jour' (00:34) *'Le repaire' (06:35) |-| HD= *'Introduction' *'Jour 255' **'Le soleil rouge au couchant' *'Jour 7' **'Numéro XIV' *'Jour 8' **'Numéro XIV, Xion' **'La première mission' (Résumé) **'La cerise sur le gâteau' *'Jour 9' **'Ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur' *'Jour 10' **'Incomplets' *'Jour 11' **'La Keyblade' *'Jour 12' **'Un monde fermé' *'Jour 13' **'Le sens du devoir' *'Jour 14' **'Les amis' *'Jour 15~' **'En mission' (Résumé) *'Jour 22' **'Roxas reste seul' *'Jour 23' **'Les ordres d'Axel' **'Un silence pesant' (Résumé) *'Jour 24' **'Le silence est rompu' *'Jour 25' **'Deux Keyblades' *'Jour 26' **'Décimés' *'Jour 27~' **'La marge noire' *'Jour 49' **'En plein sommeil' *'Jour 50' **'Un son familier' *'Jour 51' **'Une mission en solo' (Résumé) **'Porté disparu' *'Jour 52~' **'En solitaire' (Résumé) *'Jour 71' **'Les retrouvailles' *'Jour 72' **'Axel au rapport' **'Un changement' *'Jour 73' **'La promesse' (Résumé) *'Jour 74' **'En trio' *'Jour 75~' **'Un nouveau duo' (Résumé) **'Les meilleurs amis' *'Jour 94' **'Kingdom Hearts' **'Des cœurs' *'Jour 95' **'En haut de l'horloge' (Résumé) **'Les Simili' **'Devant l'entrée' *'Jour 96' **'La Keyblade de Roxas' (Résumé) **'La Keyblade de Xion' *'Jour 97~' **'La reprise' (Résumé) *'Jour 117' **'Les secrets' **'Des Simili spéciaux' (Résumé) **'Une vague de souvenirs' *'Jour 118' **'Un jour de congé' (Résumé) **'Une journée de perdue' **'La mise en garde de Saïx' *'Jour 119~' **'Le train-train quotidien' (Résumé) *'Jour 149' **'Une remise en question' *'Jour 150' **'L'homme en noir' **'Xion en détresse' **'La peur' *'Jour 151' **'Une mission ensemble' (Résumé) **'En détresse' **'La croisée céleste' *'Jour 152' **'Prendre des gants' (Résumé) *'Jour 153~' **'Des jours étranges' (Résumé) *'Jour 171' **'L'amour' (Résumé) *'Jour 172' **'Xion est blessée' (Résumé) **'Le bruit des vagues' *'Jour 173' **'Un mensonge' (Résumé) *'Jour 174~' **'Action, réaction' (Résumé) *'Jour 193' **'Xion se réveille' **'Des souvenirs' **'Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis' **'La fille au carnet de croquis' *'Jour 194~' **'Axel découvre la vérité' **'Comme avant' (Résumé) *'Jour 224' **'Une anomalie' **'La plage' *'Jour 225~' **'Une découverte' (Résumé) *'Jour 255' **'Les plans de Xemnas' **'Le jour le plus long' *'Jour 256' **'Des nouvelles' (Résumé) *'Jour 257~' **'Un grand vide' (Résumé) *'Jour 276' **'Une grande confusion' **'Demain' *'Jour 277~' **'À sa recherche' (Résumé) *'Jour 296' **'Une confession' *'Jour 297' **'Un premier contact' *'Jour 298' **'La déchirure' *'Jour 299' **'Axel et Saïx' **'Sora' **'Le projet Xion' **'Riku et Xion' *'Jour 300' **'Un trio silencieux' **'L'inéluctable' *'Jour 301~' **'Un lieu vide' *'Jour 321' **'Les larmes de Roxas' **'Un souvenir de la serrure' **'Roxas s'épuise' (Résumé) **'Une révélation' *'Jour 322' **'Le programme' *'Jour 323~' **'La suite' (Résumé) *'Jour 352' **'La réponse de Xion' **'Le piège' (Résumé) **'Le coucher de soleil' **'Le choix de Riku' *'Jour 353' **'Les remontrances de Saïx' **'Un duo singulier' (Résumé) **'Une décision' *'Jour 354' **'La vérité' **'Le Roi et Riku se retrouvent' *'Jour 355' **'Rien dit, rien entendu' *'Jour 356' **'Xion et Naminé' **'À sa place' *'Jour 357' **'Des larmes' **'Le bâtonnet gagnant' *'Jour 358' **'Croire' *'Jour 359' **'Le premier jour' ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep''/''Final Mix'' Le théâtre est contenu dans les "Archives du Trio", et est séparé en 6 parties (7 pour Final Mix): Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Épisode final, Fin, Fin secrète, Épisode secret. Scènes *'Le monde extérieur' **'Le garçon qui a pris le large' **'Une voix au cœur des vagues' **'Cœur à cœur' **'Naissance en plein sommeil' *'La Contrée du Départ / Trois élèves' **'La pluie de météorites' **'L'Éclaireuse' **'La dernière soirée' **'L'apprenti sorcier' **'Le Symbole de maîtrise' **'Eraqus annonce les résultats' **'Une autre voie' **'Les Nescients' **'Départ' *'Le Domaine Enchanté / L'appel des ténèbres' **'Un autre monde' **'À la poursuite des Nescients' **'Maléfique' **'Ouverture de la porte' **'Les ténèbres en moi' **'Un mauvais départ' *'La Forêt des Nains / Le complot de la Reine' **'Qui est la plus belle ?' **'Un cœur de lumière pure' **'Retour au château' **'Les ombres s'étendent' **'Un indice énigmatique' **'En route pour la Tour de Yen Sid' *'Le Palais des Rêves / Le bal' **'Une fille en détresse' **'Bibidi Bobidi Bou' **'La force de Cendrillon' **'Le bal de ses rêves' **'Terra contre le Nescient' **'Les douze coups de minuit' **'Retrouvailles avec Aqua' *'Nouvelles perspectives' **'Une rencontre secrète' **'Des chemins qui se croisent' **'L'entretien avec Yen Sid' **'Terra entend une voix' **'L'identité du garçon masqué' **'Flash-back : le garçon amnésique' **'L'abomination' *'Le Jardin Radieux / L'autre voie' **'Les Nescients arrivent' **'Xehanort est en ville' **'Objet trouvé' **'Un drôle de livre' **'Le Nescient géant' **'Rassemblement' **'Les murs du cœur' **'Un individu suspect' **'Xehanort prisonnier' **'Ce que peuvent faire les ténèbres' **'De drôles d'adieux' **'Le pouvoir de voler des cœurs' *'Disneyville / Le Festival des rêves' **'Les Nescients sèment la pagaille' **'Terra devient pilote' **'Inutile d'enfreindre les règles' **'Le Prix du Million de Rêves' **'Au service des ténèbres' *'Le Colisée de l'Olympe / Plus fort que les ténèbres' **'Un soupçon d'héroïsme' **'Les Jeux' **'Comment maîtriser les ténèbres' **'L'inscription' **'Le plan bêta' **'Le dernier combat' **'Guerrier des ténèbres' **'Mon héros' *'L'Espace Profond / Ce qu'est un ami' **'Combat dans les Entrechemins' **'Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment' **'Terra incarcéré' **'La demande du Dr Jumba' **'La créature la plus puissante de toutes' **'"Quand on le sent, alors on sait."' *'Le Pays Imaginaire / Le garçon volant' **'Le Capitaine Crochet a des ennuis' **'Un garçon veut s'emparer de la lumière ?' **'L'entrée de Peter Pan' **'Nous ne sommes plus ennemis' **'Les Garçons Perdus en danger' **'Une horde de Nescients' **'Le retour du Capitaine Crochet' **'Flash-back : la dernière soirée' **'Votre propre trésor' *'Transfert du pouvoir' **'La chaleur de la lumière' **'L'héritage' *'Les ambitions de Xehanort' **'Xehanort appelle Terra' **'Le devoir d'un ami' **'Maître et élève s'affrontent' **'La défaite d'Eraqus' **'Le monde s'écroule' *'La Nécropole des Keyblades / Ne jamais abandonner' **'Au nom de l'amitié' **'Retrouvailles' **'Kingdom Hearts' **'Les ténèbres l'emportent' **'Le dernier bastion du libre arbitre' **'Retour au silence' *'Le monde extérieur' **'Le garçon qui a pris le large' **'Une voix au cœur des vagues' **'Cœur à cœur' **'Naissance en plein sommeil' *'La Contrée du Départ / Trois élèves' **'La pluie de météorites' **'L'Éclaireuse' **'La dernière soirée' **'L'apprenti sorcier' **'Le Symbole de maîtrise' **'Eraqus annonce les résultats' **'Le garçon masqué' **'Terra s'en va' *'La Forêt des Nains / Ven dépaysé' **'Les sept nains' **'Un voleur de diamants ?' **'L'indésirable' **'La petite chaumière dans la forêt' **'Blanche-Neige est effrayée' **'Qui a attaqué la princesse ?' **'L'esprit maléfique de la forêt' **'Où est allé Terra ?' *'Le Palais des Rêves / Il faut y croire' **'Un nouvel ami' **'La gentille Cendrillon' **'La robe à coudre' **'Une jolie perle !' **'Lucifer, le méchant chat' **'Les amis doivent s'entraider' **'Il faut continuer à y croire' *'Le Domaine Enchanté / Un cœur volé' **'La princesse endormie' **'La barrière de Maléfique' **'Debout là-dedans !' **'Libération d'un cœur de lumière' **'Les souvenirs de la Princesse Aurore' **'Son rêve s'est réalisé' **'Terra a volé son cœur ?' **'Retrouvailles avec Aqua' **'Confiance' *'Les porteurs de Keyblade' **'Invitation au danger' **'La Keyblade du garçon masqué' **'Un autre porteur de Keyblade' **'On est deux' *'Le Jardin Radieux / Retrouvailles et séparations' **'Vers la ville de lumière' **'Est-ce Mickey ?' **'Les gardes du château' **'Des passes pour Disneyville' **'L'enchanteur et le livre' **'Rassemblement' **'Les murs du cœur' **'Un regard inexpressif' **'Premier contact' **'De drôles d'adieux' **'D'autres adieux' **'Flash-back : la Keyblade en bois' **'Tu t'en souviendras ?' *'Disneyville / Le Festival des rêves' **'Le Capitaine Justice' **'La machine à glaces' **'Qui se soucie de moi ?' **'Le Prix du Million de Rêves' **'Au service des ténèbres' *'Le Colisée de l'Olympe / Ce qui fait un héros' **'Apprentis héros' **'Qui entraîner ?' **'Phil observe Herc' **'Herc raconte son histoire' **'Un combat important' **'Au secours d'un ami' **'Futurs héros' *'L'Espace Profond / L'Éclaireuse' **'Nescient géant en vue' **'Nescient clandestin' **'L'Expérience 626 s'enfuit' **'Une créature amicale' **'Le "cercle" brisé' **'Agressivité' **'Plus qu'un simple objet' **'Vol en hyperespace' *'Le Pays Imaginaire / L'étoile filante' **'Une drôle d'étoile filante' **'Pris au dépourvu' **'La chasse est ouverte' **'À nous le trésor de pirate' **'Clochette enlevée' **'Quelque chose de familier' **'Flash-back : la dernière soirée' **'À la Lagune aux Sirènes !' **'Le canon' **'Les dents de la peur ?' **'Notre trésor à nous' *'Un passé oublié' **'Deux amis très inquiets' **'Où est Mickey ?' **'Mon ancien Maître' **'En quête de vérité' **'Retour en bercail' **'Flash-back : les maîtres de la Keyblade' **'Maître et élève s'affrontent' **'Je ne me battrai pas.' **'Flash-back : les origines de Vanitas' **'Une raison de se battre' *'La Nécropole des Keyblades / Cœurs réunis' **'Amis pour la vie' **'Retrouvailles' **'Kingdom Hearts' **'Formation de la χ-blade' **'Une union incomplète' **'Retour du cœur brisé' **'Dors bien, mon cœur' *'Le monde extérieur' **'Le garçon qui a pris le large' **'Une voix au cœur des vagues' **'Cœur à cœur' **'Naissance en plein sommeil' *'La Contrée du Départ / Trois élèves' **'La pluie de météorites' **'L'Éclaireuse' **'La dernière soirée' **'L'apprenti sorcier' **'Le Symbole de maîtrise' **'Eraqus annonce les résultats' **'Les Nescients' **'Départ' *'Le Palais des Rêves / La pantoufle de verre' **'Retrouvailles avec Terra' **'Quelques chose ne va pas chez elles' **'Le conseil de la Bonne Fée' **'La formule magique' **'La souris et la clé' **'Donne la clé à Cendrillon !' **'La seconde pantoufle' **'Le Grand-Duc a besoin d'aide' **'Submergées pas les ténèbres' **'Un cœur pur rempli de lumière' *'La Forêt des Nains / Un réveil' **'La sorcière et la pomme' **'Sept nains inconsolables' **'La détermination du Prince' **'Une présence dans le miroir' **'Aucun indice' **'Un vrai baiser d'amour' **'Flash-back : le réveil de Ventus' **'Un bel au revoir' *'Le Domaine Enchanté / Sombres doutes' **'La Montagne Interdite' **'Retrouvailles avec Ventus' **'Le prince captif' **'L'embuscade' **'Le château entouré de ronces' **'Que cette épée de vérité la frappe au cœur !' **'Le pouvoir de l'amour' *'Le Jardin Radieux / Un signe de lumière' **'À la recherche de Terra' **'Un indice' **'Kairi' **'Un sort pour protéger Kairi' **'Le Nescient géant doit être arrêté !' **'Rassemblement' **'Les murs du cœur' **'Un drôle de livre' **'Le garçon masqué fait son apparition' **'Des adieux réticents' *'Disneyville / Le Festival des rêves' **'Le Capitaine Loser' **'Aqua est la meilleure' **'Le Prix du Million de Rêves' **'Au service des ténèbres' *'Le Colisée de l'Olympe / La voie des héros' **'"Herc, je te les laisse !"' **'Terra, le champion' **'Celui que Terra a sauvé' **'L'amitié entre garçons' **'Jolie môme' **'Les renforts d'Hadès' **'Maudit iceberg' **'Conseil à un héros' *'L'Espace Profond / Les signes d'un cœur' **'Problèmes à la chaîne' **'Une Éclaireuse ?' **'La Pésidente du Grand Conseil' **'626 cherche quelque chose' **'Un ami de Terra ?' **'Une découverte dans l'espace' **'La dernière directive' **'Gantu furieux' **'Un nouveau cercle' *'Le Pays Imaginaire / L'expédition' **'La carte aux trésors' **'Le Capitaine Crochet' **'Une ascension risquée' **'L'embuscade tendue par Crochet' **'Le retour de Vanitas' **'Une victoire difficile' **'Flash-back : la dernière soirée' **'Ce qui nous lie' *'Deux garçons' **'La chaleur de la lumière' **'Sora et Riku' *'Questions en suspens' **'Mickey dérive dans les Entrechemins' **'Une terrible nouvelle' **'Une amitié inébranlable' *'La Nécropole des Keyblades / Liens indestructibles' **'Toujours ensemble' **'Retrouvailles' **'Kingdom Hearts' **'Ventus-Vanitas' **'La χ-blade incontrôlable' **'Trois lumières' *'Un signe de Ventus' *'Un foyer devasté' *'Le Manoir Oblivion' *'La Salle de l'Éveil' *'Un signe de Terra' *'"Rends son cœur à mon ami !"' *'Un cœur rebelle' *'Avec toi' *'Là où va le cœur' *'Ellipses' *'Un chemin morcelé' **'Le royaume de ténèbres' **'Une attaque venue de l'ombre' **'Un monde noyé dans les ténèbres' ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'' Dans la version originale (nommée Films), il suffit simplement de terminer le jeu. Dans la version HD (nommée Chapitres), il suffit de visionner le film pour le débloquer. Des résumés sont inclus dans cette dernière. Scènes *'Intro' (03:49) *'Un autre Sora' (02:46) *'Prisonniers du château' (02:56) *'L'homme à capuche' (04:35) *'Pat dans nos pattes' (01:29) *'Le plan de Maléfique' (02:47) *'Des amis dans le besoin' (02:18) *'Un dernier mystère' (03:29) *'Triste souvenir' (00:28) *'Fin' (04:34) *'Ce qui nous attend' (02:26) *'Introduction' **'Prologue' *'Îles du Destin' **'Un autre Sora' **'Mon île' **'Les mémoires du roi : Îles du Destin' (Résumé) **'Derrière la serrure' **'La source du problème' *'Ville de Traverse' **'Un monde inconnu' **'Les mémoires du roi : Ville de Traverse (chapitre 1)' (Résumé) **'Un endroit familier' **'Les mémoires du roi : Ville de Traverse (chapitre 2)' (Résumé) **'Encore une serrure' **'Prisonniers du château' *'Pays des Merveilles' **'Le Pays des Merveilles' **'Les pense-bêtes' **'Mémoires retrouvées' **'Au château de la Reine de Cœur' **'L'homme à capuche' *'Colisée de l'Olympe' **'Un monde labyrinthique' **'Les mémoires du roi : Colisée de l'Olympe (chapitre 1)' (Résumé) **'Celui qui n'aime pas les héros' **'Les mémoires du roi : Colisée de l'Olympe (chapitre 2)' (Résumé) **'L'essence d'une héros' **'Pat dans nos pattes' *'Agrabah' **'La ville fantôme' **'Les mémoires du roi : Agrabah (chapitre 1)' (Résumé) **'Le génie de la lampe' **'Ppénible présence' **'Les mémoires du roi : Agrabah (chapitre 2)' (Résumé) **'Mon dernier souhait' **'Le plan de Maléfique' *'Forteresse oubliée I' **'Sans Keyblade' **'Dans les ténèbres' **'Le groupe se reforme' **'Il faut compter sur ses amis' **'Mes amis sont ma force' **'Hors de portée' **'Des amis dans le besoin' *'Forteresse oubliée II' **'Le monde de Riku' **'Les autres Îles du Destin' **'L'autre Ville de Traverse' **'L'autre Pays des Merveilles' **'L'autre Agrabah' **'L'ennemi au cœur des données' **'On se retrouve de l'autre côté' **'Retour dans le monde réel' **'Une nouvelle menace' **'Une lumière invincible' **'Amis à jamais' **'Les contes de fées' **'Merci, les amis !' *'Manoir Oblivion' **'Un dernier mystère' **'Un monde d'illusions' **'Triste souvenir' **'Le premier dilemme' **'La souffrance' **'Un mal nécessaire' **'Une douleur inguérissable' **'Perdu et désorienté' **'Liés par la douleur' **'Les souvenirs enfouis' *'Fin' **'Épilogue' *'Fin secrète I' **'Ce qui nous attend' *'Fin secrète II' **'Destins en marche' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' À l'instar de Birth by Sleep, le mode est séparé en 5 parties: "Îles du Destin", "Sora", "Riku", "Fin" et "Vidéo secrète". En plus du théâtre, on y trouve les Flashbacks, qui sont des cinématiques se passant avant le déroulement du jeu. Le tout est disponible depuis le menu "Mémos", qui contient divers didacticiels du jeu. Flashbacks *'Examen du Symbole de maîtrise' *'Avale-Rêves' *'La Guerre des Keyblades' *'L'avertissement de Frollo' *'Sombre obsession' *'Quand les mondes rêvent' *'Le mensonge de Pinocchio' *'À la recherche de Monstro' *'Père et fils' *'Le disque volé' *'De bien curieux mousquetaires' *'Bon spectacle, princesse' *'L'Apprenti Sorcier' *'Accident magique' Théâtre *'Mon nom est Ansem' *'Par-delà les océans' *'Nuit de tempête' *'Les Serrures endormies' *'Ville de Traverse' **'Sora rencontre Neku' **'Drôle de nom' **'Un peu d'aide' **'L'homme au manteau noir' **'Aucun signe de Neku' **'Sora rencontre Rhyme' **'Les excuses de Neku' **'Une vision de Riku' **'Des bribes de leurs rêves' **'Là où dorment les mondes' *'Cité des Cloches' **'Un sinistre inconnu' **'Le Roi des Fous' **'Est-ce qu'il va bien ?' **'Les cloches de Notre-Dame' **'La clé de la cité des gitans' **'Une visite importune' **'Le courage de Quasimodo' **'Juste conclusion' **'Découvrir le monde' **'Le souvenir d'une promesse' **'Le réveil de Lea' *'Paradis des Garnements' **'Retrouvailles avec Jiminy' **'Un endroit pas fréquentable' **'Voilà Pinocchio !' **'Un imposteur' **'Pinocchio au sommet de la tour' **'Encore un imposteur' **'Pinocchio aux oreilles d'âne' **'Arrivée de Xemnas' **'Monstro' **'Défaite du Cauchemar' **'Atchoum !' **'Sora prend l'air' **'Le sale boulot' *'Grille' **'Un lieu familer' **'Veuillez vous identifier.' **'Rinzler = Tron ?' **'Plan d'action' **'Mieux vaut s'en assurer' **'Combat de disques' **'Main tendues' **'L'enlèvement de Minnie' *'Ville de Traverse (Retour)' **'L'appel de Joshua' **'Neku et Shiki' **'The World Ends with You' **'Équipe de choc' **'Rendez-vous à Shibuya !' **'Les données de tous les mondes' *'Pays des Mousquetaires' **'Mickey le Mousquetaire' **'Garde raprochée' **'L'attaque du carosse' **'La princesse enlevée' **'Le carosse abandonné' **'Les Mousquetaires à la rescousse' **'Trois amis séparés' **'Seul compte ce qui est en nous !' **'En route pour l'Opéra !' **'Aux trousses des Rapetou !' **'Trois contre un' **'Tous pour un' **'La requête de Lea' *'Symphonie du Sorcier' **'Le Cauchemar de Mickey' **'Situation étrange' **'À l'intérieur de la partition' **'Quel monde magnifique, hein ?' **'Duo' **'Un compte à régler ?' **'La traque du Cauchemar' **'L'Apprenti s'entraîne' **'Le départ du Roi' *'Illusiopolis' **'Fais de beaux rêves...' **'Là où tout a commencé' **'Avant l'arrivée des Ténèbres' **'Impression de déjà vu' **'Naminé et Xion' **'La peine de Roxas' **'Terra et Aqua' **'Un souvenir bref et ancien' **'Mes amis sont ma force' **'Le sceau du dissident' **'Le 13ème siège' **'L'armure de Ventus' *'Ville de Traverse' **'Riku rencontre Joshua' **'Rêveurs' **'Rencontre avec Beat' **'Le Passage' **'La fille aux Cauchemars' **'Un chevalier servant ?' **'Riku rencontre Shiki' **'Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs' **'Bribes d'Avale-Rêves' **'Une vision de Sora' **'Des bribes de leurs rêves' **'Là où dorment les mondes' *'Cité des Cloches' **'La détresse d'Esméralda' **'La prison de Quasimodo' **'Frappé par le Cauchemar' **'Les ténèbres de Frollo' **'La réponse du cœur' **'Chamailleries de gargouilles' **'Le chemin de la lumière' **'Ailes brisées' **'La route que suit mon cœur' **'Le souvenir d'une promesse' **'Le réveil de Lea' *'Paradis des Garnements' **'Dans l'estomac de la baleine' **'À la recherche de Pinocchio' **'Les ténèbres de Riku' **'Fragments' **'Retrouvailles' **'Le sale boulot' *'Grille' **'Grille' **'Course de cycles lumineux' **'Game Over' **'En route vers le portail' **'De quoi s'occuper' **'Le Voilier solaire' **'Les ISO' **'Se soustraire de l'équation' **'Le disque de Flynn' **'Fuite' **'Arrivée au portail' **'Potentiel maximum' **'Les adieux' **'L'enlèvement de Minnie' *'Ville de Traverse (Retour)' **'L'appel de Joshua' **'Pas un pour rattraper l'autre' **'Ruée vers le danger' **'Équipe de choc' **'On se reverra bientôt' **'Les données de tous les mondes' *'Pays des Mousquetaires' **'Pat ?' **'Des ennuis en perspective' **'Princesse enfermée' **'Ici, là-bas, partout' **'Tous pour un' **'La requête de Lea' *'Symphonie du Sorcier' **'Inondation' **'Souris envoûtée' **'À l'intérieur de la partition' **'Vers un mieux' **'Les abysses t'attendent' **'Duo' **'Le départ du Roi' *'Illusiopolis' **'L'illusion commence' **'Le cauchemar de Sora' **'Plongée dans les ténèbres' **'L'appel des ténèbres' **'Aux confins des ténèbres' **'La force, pour protéger ce qui doit l'être' **'Réalité' **'À la suite des Esprits' **'Le Xehanort du passé' **'La force au fil du temps' **'7 fragments de lumière, 13 de ténèbres' *'Tour Mystérieuse' **'Retour' **'Dans les tréfonds du sommeil de Sora' **'Vêtu de ténèbres' **'La Keyblade de Sora' **'L'héritage d'Ansem le Sage' *'Riku, Maître de la Keyblade' *'Choses en attente/Crédits' *'Remerciements' *'Un autre gardien de la lumière' ''Kingdom Hearts: χ''/''Unchained''/''Back Cover''/''Union Cross'' Pour le jeu sur mobile, les cinématiques sont diponibles au fil des quêtes. Pour Back Cover, il suffit de visionner le film pour le débloquer (nommée Chapitres). Scènes Back Cover *'Introduction' *'L'œil scrutateur' *'Ira' *'Les oracles' *'La réunion' *'Invi' *'L'alliance' *'Les Dents-de-lions' *'Au rapport' *'Aced' *'L'altercation' *'Gula' *'La discorde' *'La Page perdue' *'Une fin inévitable' *'Ava' *'Luxu' *'Un cœur, une clef' *'Fin' ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage-'' Le théâtre est débloqué à la fin du jeu. Scènes *'Prologue' **'La fin du monde' *'Introduction' **'Un secret dévoilé' *'Monde obscur : Palais des Rêves' **'Le Palais des Rêves' **'Mélancolie' **'Jours interrompus' **'Temps suspendu' **'Pas de retour en arrière' *'Monde obscur : Forêt des Nains' **'Reflet' **'Apparitions' **'Questions' *'Monde obscur : Domaine Enchanté' **'Visions' **'Le géant' **'Retrouvailles' *'Monde obscur : Îles du Destin' **'Le temps passe' **'Passé et présent' **'Une Keyblade des ténèbres' **'Je reste' **'Fermer la porte' *'Fin' **'Un monde restauré' *'Épilogue' **'2.9 - Le premier volume' ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Le mode Théâtre se déverrouille dès le début du jeu, et s'agrémente au fil de la progression dans l'histoire. En plus du théâtre, on y retrouve les Archives des souvenirs, qui sont des résumés des épisodes précédents, racontés par Chirithy. Archives des souvenirs *'Épisode 1 : Départs' *:Sous la forme d'un tome avec une couverture ambre avec Chaîne Royale en illustration, résumé des événements de Kingdom Hearts. *'Épisode 2 : Souvenirs' *:Sous la forme d'un tome avec une couverture ivoire avec deux éclaireuses en illustration, résumé des événements de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. *'Épisode 3 : Crépuscule' *:Sous la forme d'un tome avec une couverture rubis avec l'emblème des Simili en illustration, résumé des événements de Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. *'Épisode 4 : Aube' *:Sous la forme d'un tome avec une couverture saphir avec Point du Jour en illustration, résumé des événements de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories et de Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, du point de vue de Riku. *'Épisode 5 : Ténèbres' *:Sous la forme d'un tome avec une couverture ébène avec la Scrutatrice en illustration, résumé des événements de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, et Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, centré sur Xehanort. Théâtre *'Prologue' **'Stratagème' *'Introduction' *'KINGDOM HEARTS II.9' **'Prélude à l'aventure' *'Chapitre I - L'Olympe' **'Les desseins d'Hadès' **'Pas de trompette ?' **'Le retour des Titans' **'Retrouvailles avec Hercule' **'Pour retrouver ses forces' **'Ce que cherche Maléfique' **'Un bouclier polyvalent' **'Un appel à l'aide' **'Loin du compte' **'Un bâtiment s'effondre' **'La mise en garde de Xigbar' **'Hadès passe à l'action' **'Le fils de Zeus' **'Le Titan de roche' **'L'Olympe dans toute sa splendeur' **'Face aux Titans' **'Un mauvais perdant' **'Là où est sa place' **'À la recherche de la boîte noire' *'Chapitre II - Le Monde obscur' **'Une piste s'étiole' **'La marge noire' **'Retrouvailles' *'KINGDOM HEARTS III' **'Un nouveau départ' **'Un cœur dans un cœur' *'Chapitre III - La Cité du Crépuscule' **'Un soupçon de nostalgie' **'Bonjour et au revoir' **'L'ami jamais rencontré' **'Un rongeur en détresse' **'Sous contrôle ?' **'Les cybermondes' **'Ansem et Xemnas' **'La détermination de Sora' **'Le Petit chef du bistrot' **'Un souhait collectif' **'Rassembler les gens' *'Entracte I-1 : la forêt secrète' **'Sur le papier' *'Entracte I-2 : le Jardin Radieux' **'Où est Terra ?' *'Chapitre IV - Le Coffre à jouets' **'Page publicitaire' **'Les intrus masqués' **'Un lieu autrefois plein de vie' **'Le premier des Xehanort' **'Dinonappé' **'Les monstres attaquent' **'Rex assure' **'Des gentils' **'Le tourne-disque' **'Un repli courageux' **'L'horrible maisonnette' **'Buzz en plein doute' **'Adieu' **'La chambre d'Andy' **'Où est Rex ?' **'Buzz aussi' **'Appuyez sur Start' **'Pour sauvez un ami' **'Le cœur n'abandonne jamais' **'Vers l'infini et au-dela' *'Entracte II : le gummiphone' **'Une réplique pour Roxas' *'Chapitre V - Le Royaume de Corona' **'Un monde derrière sa fenêtre' **'Flynn aux abois' **'Une impasse ?' **'Le destin les réunit' **'Premier pas dehors' **'La courageuse Raiponce' **'Un don précieux' **'Fuir, c'est ma spécialité' **'La requête de Marluxia' **'Mère Gothel' **'Voici Maximus' **'Une ville en effervescence' **'Pour la princesse disparue' **'Le lâcher de lanternes' **'Les sept nouveaux cœurs' **'Raiponce se souvient' **'Direction la tour' **'Flynn est blessé' **'Un pouvoir faiblit' **'Un pouvoir encore plus fort' **'Une nouvelle vie commence' **'C'est écrit' *'Entracte III : le Jardin Radieux' **'Le scientifique disparu' **'Le retour de Vexen' *'Chapitre VI - Monstropolis' **'Ça donne les chocottes' **'Les chasseurs de nuisibles' **'L'énergie du rire' **'Les portes sont avancées' **'Une silhouette reptilienne' **'Faisons rire Bouh' **'À la poursuite de la porte' **'La revanche de Léon' **'Une usine "améliorée"' **'Un petit coup de peinture' **'Une petite douche' **'Bouh, le générateur sur pattes' **'L'homme en manteau noir' **'Un code 72-16' **'Le C.D.A. intervient' **'Alerte au feu' **'La canalisation' **'L'entrée cachée' **'Le mauvais tour de Léon' **'Et qu'on te revoie plus !' **'Face à Vanitas' **'Le plus marrant' *'Entracte IV : le vaisseau gummi' **'L'appel d'Ienzo' *'Chapitre VII - Arendelle' **'Une jeune femme si triste' **'Le dilemme d'Elsa' **'Larxene entre en scène' **'Elsa a des ennuis' **'Le palais de glace d'Elsa' **'Une avalanche' **'Une autre avalanche' **'Un bonhomme de neige vivant' **'L'histoire des deux sœurs' **'Olaf reprend forme' **'Il faut repartir' **'Elsa repousse la main tendue' **'Une chute vertigineuse' **'Une présence obscure' **'Le gentil géant de glace' **'La calamité d'Arendelle' **'Anna arrête Hans' **'Un acte de bravoure' **'Treize fragments de ténèbres' **'Un geste d'amour sincère' *'Entracte V : la marge noire' **'Une rencontre inattendue' *'Chapitre EX - La Forêt des Rêves Bleus' **'Un message de Merlin' **'L'illustration manquante de Sora' **'Un problème de Coco Lapin' **'Direction le verger' **'Une surprise pour Winnie' **'Ensemble pour toujours' **'Rien n'est jamais perdu éternellement' *'Entracte VI-1 : la Tour Mystérieuse' **'Entretien avec Yen Sid' *'Entracte VI-2 : Nécropole des Keyblades' **'Les origines de l'Organisation' *'Chapitre VIII - Les Caraïbes' **'Le bout du monde' **'À la poursuite du Black Pearl' **'Dans l'antre de Davy Jones' **'Le coffre maudit' **'Une avancée pour tous' **'Un raid aérien' **'Sora tombe à l'eau' **'Un marché' **'Faits de la même étoffe' **'Un trésor' **'Un nouveau passage' **'Premier arrivé, premier servi' **'Pourparlers avec Luxord' **'Victoire en vue' **'Un jeu de dupes' **'Une dernière chose à faire' **'Rencontre au Grand banc' **'Bataille navale' **'Direction la Baie des Naufragés' **'Hissons nos couleurs' **'La roue a tourné' **'Le temps suffit toujours' *'Entracte VII-1 : la forêt secrète' **'Rien ne va comme il faut' *'Entracte VII-2 : la marge noire' **'Riku et le Roi Mickey sont en danger' *'Entracte VII-3 : le Manoir abandonné' **'Rédemption' *'Chapitre IX - San Fransokyo' **'Une ville de superhéros' **'Le casque de RA' **'Trouver le bon angle' **'Améliorations diverses et variées' **'Après le shugyo' **'Faire la différence' **'Des microrobots ?' **'Un problème de taille' **'Le super méchant arrive' **'Un Riku du passé ?' **'Le premier Baymax' **'Un ami à toi ?' **'Baymax obscur' **'Une décision difficile' **'Réinitialisation' *'Entracte VIII : les Îles du Destin' **'Une clef pour nous guider' *'Chapitre X - le royaume des ténèbres' **'Il est trop tard' **'Face aux ténèbres' **'Retour vers la lumière' *'Entracte IX-1 : le Jardin Radieux' **'Les rebuts se rebiffent' *'Entracte IX-2 : le Jardin Radieux' **'Un cadeau de Vexen' *'Chapitre XI - la Contrée du Départ' **'Le Manoir Oblivion s'ouvre' **'Un hôte indésirable' **'Ventus se réveille' *'Entracte X : la Tour Mystérieuse' **'Les gardiens de la lumière rassemblés' *'Entracte XI-1 : un peu de répit' **'Sous les mêmes étoiles' *'Entracte XI-2 : un peu de répit' **'La boîte introuvable' *'Entracte XI-3 : un peu de répit' **'Des objectifs contraires' *'Entracte XI-4 : un peu de répit' **'Le cœur de Néo-Riku' *'Entracte XII : les Îles du Destin' **'Le fruit Paopou' *'Chapitre XII - Nécropole des Keyblades' **'Les Xehanort se rassemblent' **'La lumière s'éteint' *'Entracte XIII : le passé' **'Plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît' *'Chapitre XIII - Le Monde final' **'Entre ciel et mer' **'Un monde de cœurs' **'J'attendrai' **'Vers la lumière' **'Le retour d'un ami' **'Une voleuse de cœurs' **'Le cœur de Riku' **'Le prix à payer' **'Une lumière dans les ténèbres' *'Chapitre XIV - Nécropole des Keyblades' **'Merci, Kairi' **'Une volonté persistante' **'La lumière du passé' **'Un couloir de lumière' **'La χ-blade' **'Derniers face-à-face I' **'Ansem se replie' **'Riku et Riku' **'Une promesse vaine' **'Une réplique pour Naminé' **'Derniers face-à-face II' **'Le joueur perd' **'Un secret bien caché' **'Retrouver son identité' **'Vers des combat différents' **'Derniers face-à-face III' **'La part d'ombre' **'Des chaînes aux liens' **'Derniers face-à-face IV' **'La dernière lumière' **'Aveux' **'Treize face à sept' **'Chercher encore' **'Émotions retrouvées' **'Au revoir, Sora' **'Kingdom Hearts' *'Chapitre XV - Scala ad Caelum' **'Un monde étrange' **'Ombres' **'L'escalier du ciel' **'Un ciel, une destinée' **'Le trio' **'Échec et mat' *'Fin' *'Épilogue' **'Les Maîtres perdus' *'Vidéo secrète' **'Yozora' *'Re Mind - Prologue' **'Coups stratégiques' **'Ce n'est pas encore fini' *'Re Mind - Introduction' **'Une Rencontre' **'Le plan' *'Re Mind - Chapitre I - Nécropole des Keyblades' **'Comme le cœur le veut' **'Le cœur de Ventus' **'Le cœur d'Aqua' **'La déchirure' *'Re Mind - Chapitre II - Nécropole des Keyblades' **'L'appel de Naminé' **'Une volonté persistante' **'Dans les ténèbres' **'Passé recomposé - Derniers face-à-face I' **'Passé recomposé - Ansem se replie' **'Passé recomposé - Riku et Riku' **'Passé recomposé - Une promesse vaine' **'Le réceptacle retrouvé' **'Passé recomposé - Derniers face-à-face II' **'Passé recomposé - Xemnas se replie' **'Passé recomposé - Le joueur perd' **'Passé recomposé - Un secret bien caché' **'Passé recomposé - Retrouver son identité' **'Passé recomposé - Des combats différents' **'Détermination' **'Passé recomposé - Derniers face-à-face III' **'Passé recomposé - La part d'ombre' **'Le cœur de Terra' **'La confrontation tant attendue' **'Passé recomposé - Derniers face-à-face III' **'Le cœur de Roxas' **'La dernière clef' **'Le sceau' **'Des paroles innocentes' **'Deux cœurs de plus' **'Treize et sept' **'La fin du périple' **'La force intérieure' **'Au revoir, Sora' **'Où est Kairi' *'Re Mind - Chapitre III - Scala ad Caelum' **'Précéder le passé' **'À la poursuite de Kairi' **'À la recherche de Kairi' **'Nos cœurs ne font qu'un' **'Le combat des gardiens' **'Sora et Kairi' **'Des cœurs unis' *'Une autre fin' *'Épisode - Riku' **'...' Catégorie:Éléments du jeu Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX- Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: χ Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: Unchained χ Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts III